


"You're Rose's Little Brother Right?"

by MyPersonalKilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPersonalKilljoy/pseuds/MyPersonalKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy was perfection. </p><p>And Hugo Weasley wanted to break him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Rose's Little Brother Right?"

Hugo Weasley had a secret.

Well, technically he had a lot of secrets; he was the one who blew up the shed when he was 12, not James, who got all the blame; he actually hated chess, despite the fact that he was amazing at it; he once tried on his mothers high heels just because he wanted to. And that's only to name a few. 

But this secret, this secret was important. It was big. There was no white lies or almost-meanings. This was a secret in its darkest form. 

He was in love. 

This, on its own, is perfectly valid. Encouraged, in fact. But it's the source of his affections where it got bad. 

He found out he was gay when he was fourteen years old after he realised that he enjoyed watching Quidditch for a lot more than the game. He liked the players, loved them, even. He adored their sleek movements, the speed and control and sheer power that throbbed out of them. He liked watching the seekers best though. 

His sister liked that too, seen as she was dating one. 

Scorpius Malfoy was a legend. 

Not a legend like in the silly way that muggles use now a days, he was a true legend. People would have written songs or books about him if he lived in a different era. He worked a broom like he was made for it, every fibre in his being was in tune with the magic that flowed through it. He flew fast and with a control that Hugo could never even imagine of having. 

There was a rumour that he was an even a better seeker than Harry Potter. 

Hugo believed it. 

He was amazing off the pitch as well. He walked with grace, every step choreographed to perfection, as if he had every movement planned out from the get go. 

He was gorgeous too. It would have been unfair for him to be so perfect, but he pulled it off so well. 

His hair was styled in a rugged, just-been-shagged look that made Hugo ache. He was tall and pale and mysterious and Merlin, Hugo could write sonnets about his eyes. 

A lot of people disliked him at first, because of his name and ancient history that people love to bring up. But he was just so frustratingly charming that he got anyone to like him, he didn't even need to try. Hugo liked him from the moment he spoke to him, every sultry word that fell from his gorgeous lips never failed to make his knees quiver. 

Smart too. Because he just had to be perfect. Top of his classes, even better than Rose in some of them. A Ravenclaw, true to his title. 

All the girls liked him, even the ones that wouldn't admit it. But he only had eyes for one.

Hugo's own damn sister, Rose. 

Typical. But it wasn't all bad, he at least got to watch the thing that was slowly killing him. 

And Merlin, did he enjoy the show. 

\---

Hugo watched Scorpius like a predator watched prey; subtly, but with venom. 

He watched every aristocratic tilt of his head, every smile with those pink lips, every single twitch of his long fingers. 

He watched him to the point of obsession. Then, he watched him some more. 

He was bitter, obviously. He was bitter because Rose would never know Scorpius as well as he did. He, the boy who had hardly spoken two words to the blond, knew him better than his own best friend of seven years. He knew because Rose didn't see all of Scorpius' secret glances, hidden in the cloud of grey smoke that made up his eyes, she didn't hear his pleading tone beneath his smiles or the way his pinky finger twitched when he got annoyed. 

All Rose saw was his beauty. Which was understandable, Scorpius was very beautiful. But she didn't deserve him or any of his beauty. No one deserved Scorpius. 

Scorpius Malfoy was perfection. 

And Hugo Weasley wanted to break him. 

He wanted to rip him apart, shred his skin and watch him suffer. We wanted to make him shatter like glass, he wanted him to fall apart. 

Hugo wanted to ruin him.

He longed to tear his heart out and stamp on it, because if Hugo couldn't have him, no one could. Because Hugo had never had anything in his life. 

His parents were two of the most famous in Wizarding Britain, his sister was just as smart as their mother. She was a Gryffindor when he was a Hufflepuff, she brought home amazing grades while he barely passed. She was the favourite child, while he was once forgotten when the family went on holiday. They noticed eventually of course, but they were gone long enough for Hugo to cry and hide under his blanket because of the monster that lived in the cupboard. 

He fell for Scorpius the second Scorpius spoke to him. Those five little words ruined him. 

But by then he was already gone, lost in the baby blue eyes of his sister, they were best friends at first. How romantic. 

They fell in love with each other while Hugo watched from the sidelines. 

Being in love with Scorpius was hard. It made things difficult, especially in his current situation. 

Scorpius was staring at him with large grey eyes, pleading almost. Although never out loud, because Malfoy's don't beg.

Being in love with those eyes was easy. It made things a lot harder though, when those eyes were staring back at him. 

He had asked him a question, Hugo was sure of it, although he couldn't really concentrate because Scorpius was talking to him. Scorpius.

"Pardon?" He asked. 

They were in his bedroom, which is a dream come true for Hugo because he had been wanting this since he was twelve. 

Scorpius had waltzed in and sat on his bed, the only sign of his nervousness was him pulling at his fingers. A habit he had developed in his fourth year. Hugo knew because he remembered watching it. 

"I need your help." 

I would do anything for you. Remains unsaid. 

"With what?" 

"You know Rose better than anyone," He began, his stormy eyes staring just over Hugo's shoulder. He would have given anything for him to look him in the eye. Just once. He would do anything to have those eyes on him, for them to pull him in and never let him go. He wanted to crawl inside of Scorpius and live there, make the man his home. "And I need your opinion on something." 

There was silence for a long time after that. So long that Hugo had time to hope those eyes would at least a glance at his own. Instead, they stared at the wall. 

That damn wall.

Hugo wanted to break it down just to avert his attention.

"I need to know what it is, so I can give my opinion on it." He said calmly. It was the same voice he used when he was talked to a spooked animal. 

"Rose cheated on me," He said, still staring at Hugo, it was unnerving. "I found out and she admitted it, said it was a one time thing and a mistake. We had a whole fight about it and then I left because I didn't know what else to do and I came here. To you. You know Rose better than anyone... What do I do?" 

His words tumbled out like a leaking pipe, each syllable destroying Hugo a little bit more. 

Rose cheated on him. 

Merlin, he wanted to kill her.

It was typical of her really, she had always been like this. Always the one to get a new toy and then throw it away when she got bored. 

How could she throw Scorpius away? He was a masterpiece, beautifully carved edges and gorgeous porcelain. 

And Hugo could have him.

He could. One look in Scorpius' eyes told him that the blond would follow his every command without question. He could tell him to leave her, watch him crumble and break, then he could pick up the pieces and mend him. Hugo could tie him to himself and make sure he never leaves. 

He could own him. 

"Just tell me what to do." Scorpius begged, his eyes were red and his lip pulled into a grimace. 

Scorpius was perfection. Hugo could take him. He could rip him apart and keep whatever shreds were left. He could steal Scorpius from his older sister, they could run away together and only have each other, lone wanderers tied together by their hearts alone. 

Hugo could imagine how good Scorpius could be. 

He could be warm and pliant, reacting to every one of Hugo's touches. He could moan and writher and sob when Hugo's fingers would brush him. Merlin he could be loud and greedy and demanding, begging for anything Hugo would give him. 

He could have that.

He could have him. 

All he had to do was say the word.

But Scorpius' eyes held him back. Hugo knew Scorpius' eyes better than he knew his own. He could see every flicker of emotion in them. 

First he saw the pain, heavy and throbbing in the grey orbs. The pain leaked out of his iris' and swam in the deepest cracks of Hugo's heart like a blood red river. 

Then, Hugo saw the love in his eyes. The pure adoration and sickly simple love that was in there. The most complicated yet so simple emotion that everyone feels. The love in Scorpius' eyes shone through the pain trying the mask it. 

But the love was not for Hugo.

And no matter what Hugo said or did. The love in Scorpius' eyes was never descended for him.

"Listen to what she has to say, and decide whether you can move past it. It's not anyone's choice other than your own." Hugo said, feeling so dead inside he made a mental note to check his pulse. 

Scorpius nodded, eyes distant and brooding, a crease in his brow that Hugo wanted to smooth out so badly it hurt. 

The blond stood up in one gracious sweep and was gone in a blink of an eye, a muttered thank you in his wake. 

Scorpius left, leaving Hugo more alone than ever.


End file.
